Dance
Release Date Win, PS2, PS3, Wii, PSP, X360 * June 5, 2007 (North America) * June 12, 2007 (Europe) * June 14, 2007 (Australia) NDS * November 6, 2007 (North America) * November 13, 2007 (Europe) * November 14, 2007 (Australia) Characters Main Dancers * Dora Marquez * Karla Valentine * Dean Austin * Jennifer Bedingfield * Luke Anatomy * Nikki Wong * Jonesy Garcia * Jen Masterson * Jude Lizowski * Caitlin Cooke * Wyatt Williams * Sarah Laurence * Tom Majors * Kaz Kalinkas * Miranda Uniqua * Kimee Mosley * Samuel Murakami * Courtney Lair * Kim Possible * Joseph Cedric * Audrey Napeleon * Dan Kuso * Shun Kazami * Runo Misaki * Julie Makimoto * Alice Gehabich * Vince Lotor * Lori Kadma * Aang Airbender Back Dancers * Bianca * Mona * Trixie * Rose * Ludsu * Krankovich * Rufus * Axel Songs Default Songs * Ciara featuring Missey Elliott - 1, 2 Step * A-ha - Take on Me * Blu Cantrell - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland - Promiscuous * Metallica - Enter Sandman * Mungo Jerry - In the Summertime * Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out of My Head * Drake Bell - I Found a Way * Britney Spears - Baby One More Time * Madonna - Holiday * Girls Aloud - Jump (For My Love) * Scissor Sisters - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * The Trammps - Disco Inferno * C+C Music Factory featuring Freedom Williams - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * The Pointer Sisters - I'm So Excited * Amerie - 1 Thing * Run–D.M.C. and Aerosmith - Walk This Way * Darude - Sandstorm * Fischerspooner - Happy * Hannah Montana - The Best of Both Worlds * The Blues Brothers - Everybody Needs Somebody to Love * Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive * Kelly Clarkson - Since U Been Gone * Daft Punk - Da Funk * The Black Eyed Peas - Let's Get it Started * Survivor - Eye of the Tiger * Dead or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * 2 Unlimited - Get Ready for This * Sérgio Mendes featuring The Black Eyed Peas - Mas Que Nada * The Blackout Allstars - I Like It * Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss) * Bananarama - Venus * Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out * Earth, Wind & Fire featuring The Emotions - Boogie Wonderland * Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal * Barry White - You're the First, the Last, My Everything * Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry * Kris Kross - Jump * Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? * New Kids on the Block - You Got It (The Right Stuff) * Army of Lovers - Crucified * Irene Cara - Flashdance... What a Feeling * Hi-5 - Robot Number 1 * Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell - Ain't No Mountain High Enough * Jamiroquai - Cosmic Girl * O-Zone and Lucas Prata - Words of Love * Boys Town Gang - Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Nena - 99 Red Balloons Unlockable Songs * * The Hit Crew - The Lonely Hearts * * The Girly Team - Twist and Shake It * * Latino Sunset - Mamasita * * Reggaeton - Baby Girl * * Groove Century - Soul Searchin' * * Sorcerer - Dagomba * * * Anja - Dance All Nite * * * Ole Orquesta - Jambo Mambo * Nick Phoenix and Thomas J. Bergersen - Professor Pumplestickle * * * Charleston - Mugsy Baloney * * * Love Letter - Why Oh Why * * * * Downloadable Songs June 5, 2007 (Available at Launch) * Angie Jaree - Lizzie McGuire * The Backyardigans - A Message, A Message * The Backyardigans - A Pirate Says Arr * The Backyardigans - The Ballad of the Brave Pink Knight * The Backyardigans - Buffalo Girls and Boys * The Backyardigans - Cruisin' the Dunes * The Backyardigans - Drumming Song * The Backyardigans - Flying Rock Song * The Backyardigans - Go, Go, Go! * The Backyardigans - Gotta Get the Job Done * The Backyardigans - Hush Little Mermaid * The Backyardigans - Hold on Tight * The Backyardigans - I'm a Soccer Monster * The Backyardigans - I'm Tarzan * The Backyardigans - Into the Thick of It * The Backyardigans - It's Drizzling, is Pouring * The Backyardigans - Keep on Snow Going * The Backyardigans - Laser Limbo Tango * The Backyardigans - Mystery Lifeguard * The Backyardigans - P.U.! * The Backyardigans - Queens Are Never Wrong * The Backyardigans - Questing, Questing * The Backyardigans - Racing Day * The Backyardigans - Riding the Range * The Backyardigans - Row Your Boat * The Backyardigans - The Rules * The Backyardigans - Secret Agent * The Backyardigans - Shake Your Body * The Backyardigans - Skate Ahead * The Backyardigans - Ski Patrol to the Rescue * The Backyardigans - Snow is Cold But i am Cool * The Backyardigans - Superheroes vs. Supervillains * The Backyardigans - Surf's Up * The Backyardigans - There's an Echo in this Canyon * The Backyardigans - There's No Such Thing as a Yeti * The Backyardigans - Those Bones * The Backyardigans - Three Cheers for Ugh! * The Backyardigans - Treasure * The Backyardigans - Tree to Tree * The Backyardigans - Tuba Polka * The Backyardigans - We're Going to Mars * The Backyardigans - What's So Scary 'Bout That? * The Backyardigans - When I'm Booin' * The Backyardigans - Where in the World * The Backyardigans - Who Could it Be? * The Backyardigans - Yeti Stomp! * The Backyardigans - You and Me to the Rescue * Basement Jaxx - Red Alert * Basement Jaxx - Where's Your Head At? * Big Star - In the Street * Chic - Everybody Dance * Christina Milian - Kim Possible (Call Me, Beep Me) * Deric Battiste and Guy Moon - Danny Phantom * Dschinghis Khan - Moskau * Garbage - I Think I'm Paranoid * Gunther and the Sunshine Girls - Ding Dong Song * Hannah Montana - I Got Nerve * Hannah Montana - If We Were a Movie * Hannah Montana - Just Like You * Hannah Montana - The Other Side of Me * Hannah Montana - Pumpin' Up the Party * Hannah Montana - This is the Life * Hannah Montana - Who Said * Hi-5 - Five Senses * Hi-5 - So Many Animals * Hi-5 - North, South, East and West * Hi-5 - Ready or Not * Hi-5 - Move Your Body * Hi-5 - Three Wishes * Hi-5 - Feel the Beat * Hi-5 - Opposites Attract * Hi-5 - Celebrate * Hi-5 - Living in a Rainbow * Hi-5 - Come On and Party * Hi-5 - Move It * Hi-5 - You're My Number One * Hi-5 - Dream On * Hi-5 - L.O.V.E. * Hi-5 - Boom Boom Beat * Hi-5 - Friends Forever * Hinder - Lips of an Angel * Jamie Lynn Spears - Follow Me * Justin Timberlake - Rock Your Body * N-Joi - Anthem * Psapp - Cosy in the Rocket * Rancid - Life Won't Wait * Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up * Robyn & Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat * Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles September 11, 2007 * Hi-5 - Making Music * Hi-5 - Action Hero * Hi-5 - T.E.A.M. * Hi-5 - Ch-Ch-Changing * Hi-5 - Some Kind of Wonderful * Hi-5 - Rainbow 'Round the World * Hi-5 - Hi-5 Base to Outer Space * Hi-5 - Underwater Discovery * Hi-5 - Planet Disco * Marion Raven''' - '''We Are W.I.T.C.H. April 22, 2008 * Digitalism - Idealistic May 13, 2008 * 3 Doors Down - It's Not My Time * The Backyardigans - Nobody's Bigger Than a Giant * Miranda Cosgrove and Drake Bell - Leave it All to Me June 16, 2009 * Suzie McNeil - Let's Go September 8, 2009 * P!nk - So What * Bowling for Soup - Today is Gonna Be a Great Day Stages Default Stages *SimCity *Nightlife *R.S.V.P. *Courage *Backyard *Clash *Armageddon *Hi-5 *California *Seasons *Planet *3rd Home *Martian City *Snow Fort *Tower of Power *Castaway Island *Framed Category:EA Dance Games